


Roronoa Eliza

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Zosan with Kids [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Well, he was a pirate and pirates stole shit. Nami-swan would be proud.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: Zosan with Kids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981886
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Roronoa Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I hope you guys are well!

Suddenly Sanji understood how Zoro managed to unexpectedly be in possession of a child. 

He looked over at the young girl he carried on his back and wondered if his husband's experience was any similar. 

Though surely being bombarded in the alleyway of a marketplace by a woman begging him to take the girl and run wasn't a common sort of event. 

The chef heard her stomach rumble and froze, becoming starkly aware of the bones and joints that prodded into his skin. 

It was even worse than Orion and already Sanji found himself attached to this child.

Well, he _was_ a pirate and pirates stole shit. Nami-swan would be proud. 

"Who are you?" The girl whispered, voice rough from unuse. Directly after the blonde felt a harsh kick to the small of his back. "WHO ARE YOU???" She screamed, beginning to thrash wildly and attract attention-- which would've happened regardless but normally occurred when Luffy was around. 

"Shhh. I'm here to help. Your mom gave you to me." He cooed softly, wincing at her green eyes widened to the size saucers. 

"M-mama g-gave me away?" The little girl hiccuped. "B-but why?" The tears came again and a wet face was flung into the space between his neck and shoulders.

_Hell, she cries a lot._

Sanji felt his heart break, bleeding so much love for the little he hardly knew. The blonde put her down, setting her lightly on the floor and the child panicked, grasping onto his button up shirt with determined desperation. 

"No. Please don't leave me! I'll be good, I'll be good!" She screamed, drawing more stares, but it took a moment for the chef to realize that it was _him_ they were looking at, but the large puddle forming under his feet-- coming from the girl.

_Holy shit, did she piss herself?_

There was no scent of urine, and after a tentative touch he surmised that it was water. 

Water.

Sanji reached for the small hand, hardly surprised when he found he couldn't grasp anything and that his palm was wet.

She was a Devil Fruit User.

 _Shit._ It made sense why the mother was in such a panic.

"Hey." He whispered, trying his best to be soothing, even as he watched men gather in the shadows, knowing they'd have to run soon, very soon. "I need you to calm down, okay? I won't be able to hold you if I can't touch you. And you want me to hold you right?" 

That wasn't really true, haki could handle it perfectly fine, but he'd rather save his energy for combat if needed.

She nodded, bottom lip quivering precariously, but sniffed, green eyes scrunched in concentration. 

"Okay, good." The chef praised, gathering the girl in in his arms, offering a small smile. "Okay, so we're gonna go flying alright? How's that sound?"

She shook her head, dirty blonde hair flopping from side to side in frantic motions, the man never having seen such an adamant refusal. 

So no flying then.

Okay.

"STOP THERE!!!" One of the men screamed and Sanju cursed under his breath. Confrontation was impossible to avoid now. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT CHILD YOU KIDNAPPER?"

"I wouldn't have had to kidnap her if she were treated properly, you jackass. I'm taking her to a better family." And with that, he took off, jumping onto a nearby rooftop and praying that everyone else was already on or near the ship.

The wind was nice, breeze ruffling his locks. He ran for a while, contemplating how to explain his decision to the crew. Though Nami was his main concern.

"Did you mean what you said?" The girl asked quietly. "About taking me to a good family?"

He laughed. "Yup! My family is the best. You'll love them. What's your name, princess?"

There was a beat of silence. "Eliza."

The Sunny was in sight, and with a big smile, Sanji sensed Zoro. He tightened his grip on the girl. 

"My name is Sanji, but you can call me mom or dad if you like. And soon you'll meet your new father and brother, how's that sound?"

She gave a sweet grin.

Sanji jumped, landing on the deck of the ship, directly in front of his husband, only distantly aware of how soaked through he was.

"And you talked about _me_ stealing a kid when you have an entire mob after you." Was all the swordsman said, a smug smirk like he'd won some competition. 

The screams in the background were only mildly disturbing as Usopp shot them all down one by one, until the rest of the men fled, too frightened by the prospect of death. 

"So who's the kid?" Zoro questioned, tilting his head to the girl, who shrunk back in fear. 

"This is uh....Roronoa Eliza? Our daughter." The chef replied sheepishly. 

"Huh. Okay." The swordsman shrugged. "Orion, you have a sister now."

"A what?" The 16 year old came out of the galley, long hair tied back and wearing a dark blue apron. "Oh! Hey brat."

" _You_ don't get to call her that." Zoro and Sanji echoed, giving each other amused glances.

"Whatever." The teen replied, before crouching in front of the little girl. "These people are a handful, but our parents are good people. You'll love it here."

Eliza latched onto Orion, and didn't let go, even when her stomach growled and the chef charged into the kitchen, promises of food following.

-

The 16 year old looked at his new sister with a fond smile, ruffling her matted hair.

Something painful twinged in his chest.

It felt a lot like envy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think. <3


End file.
